


Intellectual Deliverance

by Larkafree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angelic Soulbond, Blood Magic, Bonding, Bottom Gabriel, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Season 7 Ep 17 Rewrite, Soul Bond, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkafree/pseuds/Larkafree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 7 Ep 17 re-write. Sam's wall is crumbled, sending his spiraling into the locked psych ward. Dean looks for the miracle to save his brother. No one knows that the answer has been looking for them for months. Sam/Gabriel. Slash. Smut. Established Sabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intellectual Deliverance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a prompt for DandSforever. It was requested that Gabriel save Sam from the nuthouse instead of Castiel and I love this idea! Hope you all enjoy my nutty mind's interpretation of this idea.

Sam knew he was in trouble when he actually acknowledged Satan, in his mind. It opened the flood gates for the Devil. The hunter couldn't keep him out anymore, not even with the scar. Sam landed in the locked ward of the psych hospital after five days without sleep; he knew at eleven he'd be dead.

Was it sad to hope for death? For the hunter, after all the crap he went through in his life, he thought dying and actually staying dead would be perfect. Peaceful. Serene, even. But of course the Devil has other plans; torture the hunter, his true vessel, until he went completely insane or died.

Dean comes to check on a very disoriented Sam and promises to find a solution to this problem. Neither Winchester knew how it was possible for Sam to walk out fully sane and healthy, but they didn't speak of their doubt, neither would hear of it. They had a moment, an honest to God moment where they showed just how much they cared, then it was over and Dean was storming out of the room, in search of Sam's salvation.

Neither Winchester knew that a certain archangel was watching, and not the Morningstar. The archangel Gabriel had been saved, and not easily from his fate of never-ending nothingness, by a mysterious source. The angel hoped and prayed, even after all these millennia of hiding he still prayed to his father, ocassionally, that it was He who saved him. Well now the short but powerful angel knew his purpose. He came to consciousness a few months ago; if he did the numbers correctly it was mere moments after Castiel, angel of the Lord, walked himself into the tri-county reservoir, in hopes of finding death.

Gabriel at that time, didn't know how he awoke, naked and on the side of a dirt road in the Lewis and Clark National Forest, near White Sulphur Springs, Montana, but he knew it was for a purpose. There was always a purpose to resurrecting a deceased angel and an archangel took thousands more human souls harnessed, so this was a big event.

The five foot, eight inch angel laid on the forest floor for a minute, collecting his senses, stretching his mind out for life in all directions. After finding a couple hiking near the area he sits up and graces in a simple pair of faded jeans, black shirt, red button up shirt and black hiking boots, nothing over the top.

He finds his way to the path and starts walking towards the couple, in hopes of finding out the essentials, the date and his location.

After a few hours of wandering in the forest he has recovered enough strength to fly off. He makes for Heaven, but can't get past the gates. He frowns and turns to find a fellow angel stationed on Earth to find out what happened. None are on Earth! This is troubling to the archangel. He thought surely Castiel would be with the Winchester brothers. He was hoping to find his Sam that way.

He searches the mid-west United States for his human, but can't find him. All he finds is lots of strange occurances which point to an angel, but nothing with proof. Gabriel looks to Bobby's house, and finds it burnt down and no way to locate the boys that way either. Months are spent looking to no avail.

Gabriel feels a flicker of a prayer a few months later. It's the first he has heard since his return. He ponders the meaning while he locates the human praying to him. He lands in a mental hospital on the outskirts of a small city. Standing before him is none other than his human, Sam Winchester, or as his charts list Sam Smith.

Sam is cringing at an unheard noise, face scrunched up in torment. His hands on either side of his face as he gasps breathlessly.

Gabriel is beside him in a flash, soothing the pain for Sam, but he senses this is not a physical pain, but a mental ailment. He presses his palm to the human's forehead and waits. The flashes he sees are troubling, Sam said 'yes', jumped in the cage with Lucifer in tow, accidently pulled Michael, in a strange human vessel in as well and then returned to Earth nearly a month later, soulless and uninhibited by morals. Gabriel pulls away shocked, but by the acts alone it has Sam feeling he is bound for Hell himself because of these things.

Sam sags from the touch, passing out for the first time in a week. He does not see or hear a peep from the Devil while he is unconscious.

Gabriel watches Sam sleep and wonders. He moves back to the edge of the bed and sits down, stroking Sam's unkept hair, he heals the human's minor injuries and sits, stroking Sam's arm, and playing with his hair.

After five minutes, Sam awakes again, against all Gabriel's best efforts to keep him calm. He is thrashing at nothing. Gabriel stands up against the wall, concerned what is wrong. That's when realization hits, Sam had his soul put back in his body, against his wishes. The torn and tattered soul of a Winchester in pain. Sam is not going to survive this without angelic aid. Gabriel steels himself and moves in to the Winchester's personal space and pushes him back to the bed.

Gabriel straddles the large human's chest and leans his head down to Sam's. The taller and more handsome Winchester is scrunching his eyes once again and this time Gabriel knows why. He moves his hands to either side of the human's head and pushes some grace into him, slowly, so as not to overwhelm the mind.

Sam relaxes instantly. Gabriel sighs in relief. But now the hard work starts, he must repair the damage to the wall Death put up. Sadly there is not much of this mental barrier left. Gabriel can't rebuild what is too crumbled for repair. He does manage to calm the hallucinations enough to get Sam to open his eyes and look up though.

"Gabriel? Is that really you? I prayed for my angel and you came. Thank god." The Winchester smiles, sadly.

Gabriel nods, "Yes, Sammy. I'm here now. We will get you better. Fucken Lucifer doesn't know when to quit." The archangel soothes Sam into a rest. This time there is no jerking awake.

Gabriel keeps contact with Sam's temple, keeping the Devil at bay, so to speak. After an hour a nurse opens the door. Gabriel thinks quick and goes invisible, but a moment too late. The nurse gasps, startled by the disappearing man kneeling on the bed over the patient. She drops the tray of medication and runs from the room.

Gabriel groans, damnit! He repositions himself so he is sitting against the headboard of the small bed and lays Sam in his lap, lying between his outstretched legs.

The nurse reappears at the doorway with a doctor in tow. "Doctor, I swear I saw a guy on top of him!"

Gabriel smiles, but doesn't move.

The doctor enters the room and looks at the bed, frowning. "At least he is sleeping, at least I think it's sleep." The man walks towards Sam and checks his neck for a pulse and sees if he is breathing. "Nope, not dead." The doctor inspects the rest of the room and scoots the nurse from the room as well. "I think his meds can wait until he is rested."

Gabriel sighs once the door is closed again. "Damn nurses get me every time."

They stay like this for a few hours. Sam in an angel-induced sleep while Gabriel thinks on how to help his human lover.

Sam not once dreams of or sees the Devil while he knows Gabriel is watching over him. The nurse comes in after a few hours and sees Sam still asleep. She checks Sam's wrist for a pulse and just stands there watching the man sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day when Sam still hasn't awoken Marin, Sam's friend in the ward comes to check on him. Gabriel straightens upon her opening the door. He has sat in the same position, transferring his grace to Sam for almost the entire day. Gabriel decides he can't spare cloaking himself much more and this is a patient so they already assume her crazy, why not show himself and maybe have a conversation with someone.

"Hello Marin." Gabriel appears, cradling Sam's head in his lap.

The young girl gasps and tries to run from the room, but the door is mysterioiusly shut.

"Don't worry, you aren't crazy. I am really sitting here. My name is Gabriel, as you know Sammy here. I'm to assume he has been very aggitated lately." Gabriel strokes the hunter's hair lovingly.

"Are you…his voice?" She looks to the man sitting on the bed.

"Nah, that's my little brother, Lucifer that he hears. I'm his friend." Gabriel pulls Sam a little closer and sighs, "I miss him. He had such spunk and vitality, now he is tormented by the Devil."

"Really? Satan, himself?" She stands against the door, trying to open the door, but can't.

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you or him. We are, or were together once upon a time, not many years ago."

They stay in silence for a minute before the young girl speaks, "If you are an archangel as you say, are you here to help him?" She doesn't look convinced, but figures she can at least talk to the hallucination, right?

"I am trying, but he is very sick. Has he said much?" Gabriel pushes a lock of brown hair behind the large man's ear, tenderly.

"Not really, he just freaks out and doesn't eat his food. I brought him candy bars. He eats those." She decides to sit down, this could be a while.

Gabriel nods, "He never usedta like candy, but I changed that. It's his comfort, I guess." Gabriel shrugs.

Sam stirs and awakens from the lack of angel touch. He looks up and smiles, "Gabe?"

"That's me, kiddo, sorry I moved. Can't hold you forever."

Sam nods and sits up, "How long as I out for?"

"Nearly a day." Marin pipes up. "Is he," she points to Gabriel, "Real?"

Sam just notices the young girl in the room and nods, "Yeah he's real, I guess. I mean I thought he was dead, but if you can see him too, I'm not imagining it." Sam turns his head to look at his previously dead boyfriend.

Marin stands up, "can I go now, Sir, Gabriel?"

Gabe nods and waves his hand, unlocking the door. He just needed Sam to know he wasn't imagined. Marin runs from the room as fast as she can, vowing to stay away from the tall guy.

Gabriel strokes his fingers through Sam's messy hair, content, for the moment.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Sam is losing his grip on his sanity, again. Gabriel notices and has come to the conclusion Sam needs a more permanent solution to this Lucifer hallucinations thing. He knows of one way to heal Sam, it's very powerful, but also irreversible. He sits Sam down on the bed and places his hands on Sam's exposed arm, transferring his grace to his boyfriend, once again. This time he wants Sam to stay awake; he needs to have a talk with the hunter and wants Sam totally coherent and not influenced by Lucifer for this.

"Sammy, I need to ask you a very important question. It's not to be answered lightly. I know of a way to rid you of Lucifer, but I can't do it here." The archangel shifts behind the hunter, slightly nervous. He has never asked this of any human or angel.

"Yeah, Gabe. What is it?" Sam hums and leans into Gabe's lap, keeping his arm in contact with Gabe's hand.

"Do you trust me? More importantly do you want to spend the rest of your life and your afterlife with me?" Gabe rubs his thumb over a long scar on the Winchester's forearm to keep his voice even.

Sam turns his head to look at his angelic boyfriend. "Why do you ask such a thing? Gabriel is there something you aren't telling me?" There is worry and just a touch of annoyance in his tone.

Gabriel avoids eye contact for as long as he can before Sam tries to pulls his arm away. Gabriel sighs and looks out the window. "I…you…we. Dammit!" he takes a deep breath and continues, "there is a way I can give you grace on a more permanent basis, but it requires your consent. Essentially you pledge your soul to me as I pledge my grace to you."

Sam listens to Gabriel with an open mind and nods at the end. "You are asking if we can bond, correct? I've heard Cass mention this a while back. It's a mark upon the human's soul that wards off potential attacks, ailments and even other angels."

Gabriel nods and exhales, "It can heal your mind. If we do it we are bonded and mates for eternity. There is no going back if we have a fight and want to stop it could kill one or both of us..." this is a really big step for the archangel, who has only had short-term relationships.

Sam moves to touch Gabriel's hand again. They sit in silence for a few minutes. Gabriel suddenly stiffens and cloaks.

The doctor comes in to check on Sam, since he has been on the mend. "Good morning Sam, how are you today?"

"Better, when can I leave? I've slept and feel much better." Sam is slowly stroking his fingers over Gabriel's invisible hand.

The doctor watches the movement with intrigue, "That depends."

"Upon what?" Sam continues to smile as he feels Gabriel's breath on his neck.

"What you are doing and how long you have been doing it for."

Sam's eyes open in surprise. He totally forgot the doctor can't see Gabe and has no idea why he is acting as he is. "Oh, I was just humming to myself, nothing to worry about." He gives a very convincing smile.

The doctor exits the room soon afterwards.

Sam turns his head to look at Gabriel. "I want out of here. I'll do it, just get me away from that guy."

Gabriel chuckles than stops, "Are you sure, Sam, it's for eternity?"

"Yes. Just get me out of here." Sam stands up and paces the room.

That night transfer papers arrive from a Gabriel Trick M.D., at Long Island Mental Health Centre in New York for Sam Smith. The doctor willingly allows the transfer, sending all Sam' files with the attendant. Gabriel laughs as the doctor hands him all the papers.

They walk out of the locked ward Gabriel holding Sam's wrist. As soon as they clear the parking lot with all the cameras Gabriel flies them off to an undisclosed location.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sits down on the bed of the expensive looking hotel suite. His eyes search the room for any indication of where they are and what is going to happen.

Gabriel suddenly disappears from Sam's view. A minute later he reappears holding a knife with an engraving upon the hilt. He hands the blade to the hunter looking down at his shoes. "We're gunna need this and promise me you are doing this because you love me and not for the sole purpose of getting rid of Lucifer?"

Sam looks to his angel and nods, "I do love you, Gabe. There is no need to question my motives." He leans over to kiss his short angel boyfriend.

Gabe takes a deep, calming breath and nods, "okay then. We need to sit on the bed, facing each other. I can't touch you for a few hours and you can't touch me either, I'm sorry you'll have to deal with Lucifer for a bit, until we are fully bonded."

Sam nods his understanding, "It's okay Gabe. I think I can handle it." The hunter chuckles, a few hours is nothing compared to the days he endured at the hospital and before he was admitted.

Gabriel jumps on the bed a few times than sits down, leaning against the headboard, Sam sits cross-legged, leaning against the footboard.

The angel closes his eyes, calming his grace. He is very nervous. He opens his eyes and looks at Sam. "Okay, promise me you won't leave the hotel suite, please?" he pleads.

Sam scrunches his eyes at this odd request but agrees. "Of course, Gabe."

The angel stretches his arms out and takes off his coat and shirts, sitting topless. He indicates Sam is to copy him. Once both are topless he scoots closer to the hunter, letting his knees touch the hunter's.

Sam watches the angel closely and follows all the instructions he is given. Gabriel leans over and pulls Sam in for a passionate kiss, tongues melding. They break apart, breathless. Gabriel takes a deep breath and holds out his hand, cutting his palm with the special knife, once his hand is dripping blood he closes his fist and hands the blade to Sam to do the same with his hand.

"Does it matter which hand I cut?" Sam looks at his already scarred hand.

"Nah, just pick one." Gabriel waits.

Sam cuts into his unmarred hand and makes a fist, holding the blood from staining the comforter.

Gabriel holds his hand out for the blade back and puts it on the bed by his left knee. "Ready?"

Sam nods, "Will it hurt?"

Gabriel laughs, "You ask that now? Yes, it will hurt." He leans in for another kiss, just a quick one this time. "Repeat after me, Sammy."

The hunter nods.

"Forsitan animus omnium creatore ante te testem." Gabriel recites the binding spell.

Sam repeats the words, tilting his head at the meaning.

"Omne vinculum perpetuum."

Sam repeats them again, knowing exactly what he is saying.

Gabriel presses his cut palm to Sam's chest, right over his heart, upon completing the words. Sam copies the angel's actions.

Sam's entire body stiffens, the entire room goes black. All the light disappears. Sam hears screaming and realizes it's coming from his throat.

Gabriel collapses upon completing the ritual.

The lights reappear just as an agonizing pain rips through the hunter's body. He loses consciousness immediately afterwards.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hunter awakens to his phone buzzing on the nightstand. He doesn't remember putting it there when they arrived, but figures Gabriel prolly put it there. He grabs the phone and looks at the display it's an unknown number, he doesn't answer it, just places the phone back on the wooden table and looks at Gabriel. The archangel is lying on the bed awkwardly, legs still crossed, body slumped against the headboard. He goes to move him, but remembers Gabriel telling him not to touch him and stops, pulling his hand back.

Sam shifts his body to the edge of the bed and tries to stand, just as his feet make contact with the floor he is overwhelmed by a screaming in his head, again. His hand goes to his temple, trying to get the pain to stop. He looks down at his chest and sees a handprint made of blood. He looks and sees Gabriel has a matching handprint on his. He lies down beside his boyfriend, making sure to not touch him. He ignores the prodding from Lucifer to acknowledge him, closing his eyes.

After a few hours of the annoying firecrackers in his mind he falls out of the bed and crawls to the bathroom to puke. Once his stomach is void of any and all sustenance he walks back to the bed and is determined to move Gabriel into a more comfortable position. The hunter grabs the comforter and tosses it over Gabriel's form and pulls. The archangel slides down into the centre of the large queen-sized bed. Sam smiles, proud of his problem–solving skills.

Sam takes another look at the his chest with the handprint and notices it's getting less red and more faded, as if the skin is healing a wound. Gabriel's is the same.

An hour after Sam moves Gabriel the angel starts to stir, groggily. "Sammy?" he calls out, looking around the room, his eyes fall upon his lover and soul-mate on the bed almost touching his elbow in his slumber. He grins like an idiot and brushes a lock of hair from Sam's content face.

Sam awakes to his angelic boyfriend stroking his cheek tenderly. "Hey Gabe," he murmurs as he rubs sleep from his eyes.

"Hey SammyBear, how long has it been? How long was I out and how bad did it get?" Gabriel tilts his head to look at the hunter properly for the first time in hours.

"Well, that's actually two questions. Two days in total you were lying there, motionless, I thought you were dead until I saw the faint movement of your chest. And the second question is Lucifer did not like being shoved out, at all. I did all you asked though, didn't touch you or leave. Thanks for the salad in the fridge though." Sam gives a genuine smile.

"Uh, Sammy I should have thought of that, but I didn't have any food in the suite. Stupid me, but I guess it worked. When did this food appear in the fridge?" Gabriel sits up and moves to get off the bed to stretch fully.

Sam thinks back, "last night was when I got hungry, why?"

The first thing the angel does once out of the bed is jump into Sam's lap. "'Cause you did that, not me. it's the soul-bond we made. If you require anything from me my grace will provide it, even if I'm unconscious."

Sam stares at his boyfriend, shocked. "What do you mean I did it?"

"I mean you wanted food, my grace conjured you food. I do it all the time, except with good food, like candy bars, you health nut." The archangel pecks Sam's cheek. "How's the head, anyways?" Gabe strokes along Sam's jaw.

"Much better. I just have a hard time believing you would do that, and for me none the less." Sam looks away from his boyfriend. He doesn't deserve to be soul-bonded, to an archangel is even more astonishing. Sam Winchester, vessel to the fallen angel Lucifer, leader of Azazel's army, demon blood addict, was never meant for a happy ending. In Sam's mind he was bound for Hell, one-way ticket to the pit, soul tainted beyond repair. He still couldn't figure out why Gabriel would ever suggest bonding his precious angelic grace to a human soul and a crappy one at that.

Gabriel can sense all the emotions flying through Sam's conscience. The defeat, sheer disappointment and misfortune of his past. The hunter doesn't feel worthy of a heavenly touch and certainly not his. Why in the world would the younger Winchester feel these things? He figured over time the pain would subside and he would forgive is misjudgment, aberration or blunder, not no Gabriel has to fall in love with the Winchester that has the unwavering, ruthless, even grim standpoint. Dean learned –with a lot of help from a certain seraph- to stop blaming himself and realized he was absolved of his prior heinous acts. How could Gabriel show his mate the same courtesy?

The archangel searches Sam's emotions for any sign of pleasure, honour, even a little egotism, but there is only humility. This shocks the angel. He decides the hunter should get some gratification for his misguided malcontent.

Even as Sam watches the odd looks the archangel gives his mate he knows the little hamster is on the wheel spinning up some plan, he always thinks up craziness and now is no different. Sam knows, he can feel it deep down and wonders if this is the bond he now shares or if it's just his gut telling him to be wary.

Gabriel starts kissing Sam's neck, tenderly sucking on his pulse point as his hands roam the giant man's body, finding his way to the firm, yet supple rear end of the hunter and squeezes. "Heya Sammybear, ya wanna try out the connection, intimately?" Gabriel chuckles as he moves his kisses down Sam's collarbone to his chest. "We can totally use emotion instead of words as signals."

The tall hunter opens his eyes and nods his consent.

Gabriel dives right in, licking and sucking on his hunter's neck and collarbone. He trails wet kisses down his chest, fingers pinching at the nipples as he makes his way the waistband of Sam's boxers.

Sam sighs content and smiles as his angel nips and licks at his reddened flesh. The hunter feels a new warmth flow from his center and knows it's an emotion from Gabe, he just doesn't know what emotion, yet. The sensation spreads to his extremities, his semi-hard cock is now rock hard, dripping pre-come and aching to be touch. Sam wishes he was naked so the cotton fabric won't be constricting his erection. He gasps when he feels the air against his cock. All clothing now gone, on both of them.

Gabriel lets out a chuckle as he straddles the naked hunter and positions his hips and groin to cover and grind the man beneath him. He moves his hips just slightly down and feels a flare of excitement. Now Gabriel knows the emotions work, he sends lust, powerfully raw lust to Sam, through the connection and senses Sam is losing control of his thoughts as the archangel's power floods his human mind.

Sam wants, needs, to screw Gabriel and he can't wait. He flips the smaller man and himself. They are now lying on the bed, naked and very sexually aroused. The hunter bites on Gabe's neck, sucking a large bruise into the flesh. He hisses in a low, gravelly tone, "mine," as his teeth sink into the flesh.

Gabriel's body explodes with need. His mate and lover actually bit him. The possessiveness astounds the archangel, but he knows he'd do the same. He gasps and sends acceptance to Sam, letting him know he is the hunter's and no one else's.

Sam hums deep in his chest as the feeling of devotion over flows his sensory nerves. The tall hunter has his hand sliding down his lover's body, making way to his groin. He encases the throbbing cock of his mate with his fingers and strokes slowly down the shaft, reaching the balls, he gives a gentle squeeze and moves back up to the tip of the cock. His thumb brushes the pre-come from the angry red head.

Gabriel's hips buck up to the sensation.

Sam smirks; he is getting the archangel begging like a school girl.

Gabriel needs more; his grace requires it, especially from his mate.

Sam can sense Gabriel's needs. He holds two fingers up and wraps his tongue around them, licking and sucking them, getting the digits very wet and keeping the angel's attention as well. After sucking the fingers and adding saliva to them he lets them out with a slight 'pop' and spreads his lover's legs.

Gabriel is aching for this, has been for months, ever since being brought back.

Sam senses the need and doesn't tease. He presses his index finger to the puckered entrance and pushes in with just a little force. He knows from previous encounters the archangel doesn't mind it a little rough, but only a little. The finger breaches him slowly, allowing for adjustment. The second is added soon afterwards, Sam has a bucking archangel in no time. Not a word is uttered between them. This is meant to be a soul-bonding exercise and Sam is determined not to fail his test. He scissors the tight wet entrance more open with each finger thrust.

Gabriel is mewling, but not saying a word either. He can't wait much longer, he needs a cock in him, his hunter's thick, hard manhood entering him, making him feel complete and he needs this now.

Sam withdrawals the digits from Gabriel's entrance and spits on his hand, stroking his palm along his own shaft. Once his throbbing cock is lubricated Sam grabs one of the archangel's legs and places it around his waist, resting it on his hip.

Gabe moans wanton when he is finally entered, breached by the moose's cock. Gabriel nearly moans Sam's name as the hunter pushes inside of him.

Sam bottoms out inside the tight, velvety channel.

Gabriel feels like he is finally complete, jubilant even.

Sam is blessed with having his vivacious, exuberant and zesty boyfriend and lover back after such a previously definite separation. The hunter starts a slow rhythm of pushing his hard cock into the tight puckered hole of the angel.

Gabriel finds he is rather impatient and wants to be fucked, hard, not loved right now. He grunts as his desire to fornicate and create a mess on the bed is transferred to the hunter with a thought.

Sam's need to pick up the pace overwhelms him and he pounds his cock into Gabriel's ass with a new vitality. His balls bounce against Gabe's ass cheeks as the taller man finds the endurance of a moose, forcing the head of his cock in with an intense snap of his hips.

It's all over for the archangel once his prostate is rammed into like a jackhammer, over and over again. Gabriel's eye roll back into his head as Sam keeps up the mighty pace of a Norse god. The Trickster/Loki has only ever seen this kind of determination before and that was from Thor, while yielding his powerful hammer, Mjolnir.

Sam keeps his thrusts fast and hard, knowing he is going to blow any second now. His orgasm pools behind his navel as he assails Gabe's ass. Suddenly all his self-control is thrown out the window as he feels Gabe's blinding orgasm ripple through ever nerve ending of his body. He's all on fire to the hunter. His vision blurs and he sees all the good he has done in the world. The faces of children re-united with family, the monsters being stopped before they destroy another family's lives. This is all Gabriel's doing and Sam knows it. He is shown everything the archangel deems a triumph in hunter's standards.

Gabriel places a hand on Sam's chest as they both come down from their combined ecstasy.

Sam pulls his spent cock from Gabe's fucked hole and collapses on the bed, landing beside the angel, panting.

Gabriel smiles, "damn, Sammy. You really know how to make a guy scream your name without making a noise." He chuckles as his own words.

"Why did you do that? This? I deserved to die in that locked ward." Sam turns his head from the pillow and frowns, eyebrows scrunching at the images he saw.

"Easy answer. You aren't damned. Just 'cause you were Lucifer's vessel doesn't mean you are bound for Hell." Gabriel rolls onto his side, stroking the hunter's cheekbone and smiling. "You have done much good in this world. I wanted to show you all the people's lives you saved and the monsters that are no more thanks to you and that douche of a brother, even little Castiel has shown redemption, in the eyes on the Lord." Gabe hums 'pocket full of sunshine,' "My point is don't sell yourself short. We are meant to be, no quitting on me now."

Sam nods his understanding and presses his face back into the pillows, inhaling the sweet scent that is angel. He drifts off to a deep slumber, feeling Gabriel sending him love through the connection.

**Author's Note:**

> FN: Translation: (Latin) I pledge my heart to you under the eyes of the creator for all to witness.
> 
> Bind me for all of eternity.


End file.
